


Take us home

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cas driving Baby, Cas speeding, Dean lets Cas drive, Driving, First Kiss, Holding Hands, It's more than okay, The Impala - Freeform, cas driving the impala, is this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Dean tries to think of a way to cheer up Cas, and he knows that the impala has that power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Take us home

Dean wandered around the bunker, popping his head into each room as he searched for his best friend. As he entered the library he felt a sad smile tugging at his face when he found the angel sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Cas’ grace was all but gone, and it was causing him to experience the unfortunately wide array of human emotions. 

“Hey,” Dean spoke up softly as he walked up, sliding his hands into his pockets, “How you doing?”

Cas turned and looked up, seemingly startled by the man’s sudden presence, “Hello Dean.”

Dean watched as Cas forced a quick smile and then turned back to the table, his hands clasping in front of him. Dean sighed and reached up with one hand to run his fingers through his hair, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“You uh,” Dean paused, clearing his throat, “You want to go for a drive?” 

“You don’t have to try and cheer me up, Dean,” Cas responded quietly, his thumbs twiddling around each other. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically as he reached out and squeezed the angel’s shoulder, “Just come with me.” 

“Fine,” Cas muttered, pushing away from the table and standing up, begrudgingly following Dean towards the garage with his head hanging. 

Once they pulled out onto the road, Cas furrowed his brow when Dean turned left instead of right. If they went right, like they usually did, they would be heading into town or towards any sort of civilization. They never turned left unless they were traveling a long distance, because the road led to basically nowhere. 

“Where are we going?” Cas finally spoke up, turning to look at Dean with a confused look. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean mumbled with a smile, humming along to the song on the radio. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, narrowing his eyes at the hunter, “I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but—“

“Cas, stop,” Dean interrupted, holding up a hand, “I can tell you’ve been a little…out of it lately.”

“I,” Cas paused, tightening his jaw, “I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not,” Dean responded, turning to shoot Cas a quick glance, “I know you, man. You’re almost completely out of grace. You’re becoming human, and I know that must suck.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said quietly, biting his bottom lip as he turned and looked out the window. 

“Yup, and if you say it for the seventh time I might believe you,” Dean shook his head, “Cas, I can tell you’re getting depressed.”

Cas snapped his head towards the hunter and threw a hand in the air, “So?” 

Dean felt his chest tighten at that single word Cas spoke, his mind immediately brought back to when Sam had said the same thing in the barn those many years ago. He quickly pressed on the brakes and pulled the impala over to the side of the road, ignoring the way that Cas’ head looked around in confusion. 

“Get out,” Dean barked as he threw the door open and stepped out onto the road. He walked around to the front of the car, absentmindedly running his hand along the hood. He then leaned back against the front grill, crossing his arms as he waited for Cas to join him. 

“Dean,” Cas huffed, looking down at the ground as he walked towards the hunter, “I’m sorry, I just—“

He was interrupted when he saw something shiny flying in the air towards his head. He looked up quickly and threw his hands in front of his face, trying to stop whatever it was from hitting him. He felt something sharp hit his fingers and closed his hands around it, his eyes closed. He slowly lowered his hands and turned them over, one side of his lip arching up in confusion when he realized he was holding the keys to the impala. 

“Get in,” Dean gestured with his head as he moved to walk past Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s wrist, “You can’t be serious.” 

“Serious as a heart attack, baby,” Dean winked, leaning in towards Cas’ face before gently pulling his wrist out of the angel’s grip. 

“I’m not a baby,” Dean heard him whisper as he walked to the passenger door, pulling it open and sliding in. He watched through the windshield as Cas looked down at the keys in his hand, then bit his bottom lip and slowly made his way to the driver’s seat. 

“You ready?” Dean asked as Cas carefully scooted onto the bench seat, his hands fiddling with the keys. 

“This one, right?” Cas grabbed the square key on the ring and lifted it to show Dean, who nodded. Cas drew a shaky breath and carefully leaned forward to place the key into the ignition, taking one last look at Dean before turning it and starting the engine. The impala roared to life, and Dean smiled and nodded. 

“Let’s go,” he gestured to the road with his hand. 

Cas nodded slightly and grabbed the handle on the right side of the steering wheel, pulling it into ‘drive’. He carefully let his foot off of the brake and once the car began inching forward, he smiled brightly for the first time in days. 

“What’s the speed limit here, Dean?” Cas asked once he had reached a normal speed, his hands never leaving the ten and two positions on the wheel. 

“Don’t worry about it, Cas,” Dean leaned back in his seat and rested his elbow on the open window, his hand laying along the top of the car. 

“I don’t want to get pulled over,” Cas grumbled, pressing on the brake and slowing down to a ridiculously slow speed. 

“Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes, “There’s no one around for miles. That’s why I brought us out here. Go as fast as you want.” 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, letting out a long breath. 

“Or,” Dean turned in his seat with a smirk on his face, “Are you chicken?” 

“Dean,” Cas warned, the tone of his voice dropping low. 

“Hey, if you’re too scared, I totally get—“

Suddenly Dean was slammed back against the seat as Cas floored it, the impala screeching as the tires spun. Dean barked out a laugh as Cas tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his eyes narrowed as he continued to increase the speed. 

“There ya go,” Dean yelled over the sound of the air whipping through the open windows, reaching over and slapping an open hand onto the angel’s chest. Dean turned and looked at Cas and could actually see the stress melting away as they drove through the countryside. After only a few minutes, Cas had a soft smile on his face and even dropped one hand from the wheel and rested it on the seat next to his thigh. Dean sighed with a smile and then, as if his hand had a mind of its own, it reached over and rested on top of Cas’. 

The car swerved slightly, and Dean had to fight the urge to not grab the wheel. He looked at Cas and smirked when he realized Cas’ eyes were widened and a blush was creeping up his cheeks. 

“You okay?” Dean shouted over the sound of the wind, giving Cas’ hand a quick squeeze. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, and Dean caught him stealing a quick look down at their hands. 

Dean noticed that Cas was lowering their speed, and cocked an eyebrow as he looked over to him. Once they were completely stopped, in the middle of the road, Cas turned slowly and looked down at the seat. 

“Is this,” Dean paused, suddenly a little self conscious of his decision as he ran his thumb over the top of Cas’ knuckles, “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” Cas responded with absolutely no hesitation, his eyes still on their hands, and it alleviated Dean’s concern immediately. “Thank you for this, Dean.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Dean chuckled, “Baby makes everyone feel better.” 

“I meant this,” Cas finally looked up and made eye contact with Dean, those bright blue orbs piercing into his soul as Cas turned his hand up and interlocked their fingers together. 

“Oh,” Dean cleared his throat and now it was his turn to look down at their hands, smiling when he saw how perfectly they fit together.

“Dean,” Cas whispered and when the hunter looked up, he couldn’t stop himself from letting go of Cas’ hand and lunging forward, grabbing the sides of Cas’ face and pulling him into a quick kiss. It wasn’t sloppy or heated, just a chaste touch of their lips as they both relaxed and let this new feeling overwhelm them. 

When they pulled apart, Dean held Cas’ face so their foreheads remained touching, both of them breathing deeply. The hunter then leaned forward and placed a peck on the angel’s nose before pulling back and scooting back to his own seat, Cas still sitting in the same position in shock.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean chuckled softly, reaching over and intertwining their fingers, “Take us home.”


End file.
